


Once Upon a Drabble

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: A collection of assorted OUAT drabbles written for various femslash100 prompts, in 2014 or so. Prompts, pairings, and ratings inside.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Lucky Accident - Emma/Regina - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hasn't quite gotten the hang of transportation spells. At least, not while she's awake. Written for the prompt "transport" at femslash100.

“Miss Swan?”

Regina’s perplexed, bemused tones jerk Emma awake. She has no idea why Regina would even be here, at this hour. It’s still pitch dark. Still raining, too, by the sound of the downpour splattering against her roof.

Or, maybe not her own roof. Somehow, the bed feels larger. The mattress softer. The sheets silky and smooth – much like the skin of the person whose waist her arm is draped around.

Regina.

“Okay. That’s new.” The last thing Emma remembered, she’d been having this dream… something about Regina and her being at Granny’s, sometime after close. They might’ve been alone. May have also kissed.

Dreams – they were weird, you know?

“I take it you didn’t _mean_ to poof into my bed?”

“Should I go?” She’s not sure she can, actually. Not magically. Emma hasn’t yet mastered the art of transporting herself at will. Consciously and on purpose, anyhow.

Still, she’s about to get up – maybe find a couch to crash on until morning, or a spare room – when she feels Regina’s hand catch on hers, holding her in place. Pulling her closer, even.

“No. You can stay.” Regina turns onto her side and settles back into her; all warmth and curves and it’s kinda perfect. “Just don’t go sending us anywhere else, tonight. I am _not_ waking up in the middle of some street. Or forest.”

Emma wouldn’t dream of it. Well, hopefully not.


	2. Intermission - Emma/Regina - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'Lucky Accident' for prompt ##407, 'between', at femslash100

Emma wakes before Regina does. It’s still early – maybe six, judging by the dim light creeping into the room; illuminating the fact that she is, of course, still in Regina’s bed and this hasn’t all been some strange dream.  
  
The rain outside has slowed from a thunderous pound to a light, chilly drizzle and Emma shifts a bit further beneath the covers, sliding closer to the brunette beside her.   
  
She should try to get some sleep, because who knows what new breed of crazy the day will bring. But, she’s too distracted by the way the pile of mussed, black hair in front of her face has fallen, and Emma feels the impulse to lean in and press a kiss to the exposed skin on the back of her neck.   
  
Regina emits a satisfied hum, and mutters something Emma can’t quite catch, still half-asleep and probably not wanting to be woken up.   
  
It’s weird how completely normal this feels. For one brief moment, in-between dealing with curses and vengeful, long-lost family members, they’re just two people cuddling in bed together on a rainy morning. Not a savior and a queen, with pasts and destinies and absurdly-complicated fairytale lineages. Just _them_. 


	3. Night Out - Emma/Regina/Ruby - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #408 - between.

It’s Emma who suggests they have a night out to unwind at The Rabbit Hole. And Ruby who keeps ordering some infinite rounds of shots. And Regina who soon becomes the target of their affections – sitting right between the two of them in a booth that’s, thankfully, secluded enough that no one else can really see them.   
  
Ruby starts it – raking her teeth down the side of Regina’s neck, lightly nipping here and there, her breath hot and tongue wet against her skin. She finds a certain spot beneath her ear that sends sparks of pleasure shooting through her, and Regina can’t help letting a small noise escape her as Ruby proceeds to draw it out as long as possible. Then, Ruby’s mouth is on hers and another set of hands – Emma’s – join into the mix; tracing up her thigh and slipping beneath her dress.   
  
When Regina lets out another involuntary noise, a bit louder than the last, Emma stalls; distinctly aware, even after all those drinks, that they’re still in a semi-crowded bar. Breaking away from the wolfish waitress, Regina turns and kisses Emma – deep and encouraging; tasting the tangy, sweet, spiced liqueur on her tongue.   
  
“Go on.”  
  
And Emma does – _oh_ , how she does. This time, it’s Regina who finds herself suddenly slightly self-conscious about the moaning little sounds she’s making. Not that that stops her from grinding into Emma’s fingers, urging her further inside. She just has to kiss her, again, to keep from being too loud. 


	4. Infallible Wolf-Senses - Belle/Ruby - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 - lost

“You have no idea where we are, do you?” Belle finally says – because she’s sure they’ve passed that same exact stump six times, before.   
  
“Of course I do,” Ruby protests. She pauses to scan around, sniffing the air. Then, seeming to pick a new direction at whim, she forages ahead through the bramble. Belle follows, as she’s been doing for the last few hours; trusting in Ruby’s ‘infallible’ wolf-senses. But really, they should have brought a map. “We’re…”  
  
“Completely lost?”  
  
“I don’t get lost.” Ruby shakes her head.   
  
“Look, maybe the Enchanted Forest just smells differently than it did before. It has been thirty years. And, all of these curses and un-curses might have –”  
  
Belle is cut off mid-ramble when Ruby grabs her hand and pulls her along, at a run, up a short hill and through a dense overhang of damp evergreen branches. They emerge in a small clearing, followed by a steep drop-off.  
  
There’s nothing but wide open sea before them, tinged with dancing shades of red and pink. The sails of a few ships are silhouetted against the crescent of burnt-orange sun on the horizon.   
  
It’s completely breathtaking.   
  
“See? I told you I’d find it.” Ruby beams, proudly. “I used to come here to change, sometimes. It’s a good place to howl at the moon.”  
  
It’s not a full moon tonight, though – so they simply just stand there, Belle leaning into Ruby, hands still woven together, as they watch the sun slowly disappear beneath the waves.


	5. Prey - Regina/Ruby - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 - fur

“It’s not wolf,” Regina assures, as Ruby’s hand glides through the thick blue fur on her coat collar, twisting it between her fingers.  
  
“I know. It’s rabbit.” There’s a lighter, more fluffy smoothness to the dyed pelt. But it’s the scent that gives it away, most of all. She leans in to catch a heavy whiff of it on Regina’s neck, right where the fur brushes against her skin. It reminds her of running and chasing full-tilt through the woods, and that deep, primal satisfaction when she finally lands her target. Ruby grins. “You smell like prey.”  
  
“I’m no one’s _prey_ ,” Regina counters – but the way she allows Ruby to sink her hand deeper into the thick collar, grab a solid fistful of fur, and draw her in for a sharp, possessive kiss says otherwise.  
  
Regina may be a queen, and a mayor, and an all-around force to be reckoned with. But today, she’s just the willing plaything of a wolf. Caught and ready, and Ruby can’t wait to take her home and begin; eager to tear off every piece of Regina’s clothing but that damned coat – which she’ll leave on, as a reminder of who’s in charge this time. 


	6. Quickie - Emma/Regina - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 – time

Time is not on their side. It never is. Still, they’ve managed to find a few minutes, in some secluded back-area of Granny’s Diner, for Emma to press Regina up against the wall, fingers quickly delving beneath clothing.  
  
Emma feels the button of her own jeans pop open, as Regina returns the favor. Her lips seek out Emma’s neck and shoulder, teeth leaving telling marks as Regina tries to muffle the sounds of her own pleasure. They could have waited until later, possibly, for a more opportune moment – when they were in an actual house, or a bedroom, or even Emma’s car. But they need this, and they need it now.   
  
Even if they only have about sixty seconds until their excuse to come back here starts to look a little flimsy. And the others begin to suspect that they are, quite literally, _coming, back here_.


	7. Impatience - Emma/Regina - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag5 - red silk

The silk scarf binding Emma’s wrists to the bed frame matched the rich red fabric of Regina’s bra – right down to the way it fastened in the front, with a little bow. Emma strained to clasp the end of it in her teeth, but Regina arced away.

“Not yet.”

“Come on,” Emma practically begged. “I thought the point of that thing was, well, _easy access_.” She didn’t add ‘ _and because you look hot in it_ ’, since that was obvious.

Regina laughed, a little, but stayed firm. As she brought her own mouth down to graze her lips and teeth against Emma’s ready nipple, Emma tried to use her legs to maneuver the brunette into a more accessible position.

“Do I need to tie your ankles to the bed, as well?” Regina smirked, having none of it. She slid down even further, pinning Emma’s thighs, and spreading them wide. “I think I’m going to keep you like this for a long time.” She ran her tongue along Emma in the most agonizingly slow way. “Until you learn some _patience._ ”


End file.
